Orígenes
by sottomaru
Summary: Tus razones no me importan en los más mínimo: Dinero, Religión, Ideales, Tierras, Venganza, Amor, o lo que sea que quieran. Las cosas más sencillas motivan a la gente a actuar y eso lleva a la guerra. La razón puede ser equivocada pero la guerra... siempre sucederá. YAOI. LEMON.


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ok. Escribí este "one shot" en una época muy lejana en la que a penas y poco se sabía de Pain, el líder de Akatsuki –y antes de que saliera todo el rollo de Tobi y Madara y blahblahblah- así que espero puedan situarse en la cronología.**

—

No pudo evitar emitir un leve suspiro al mirarse frente a frente con aquél al que 'él' nombró 'líder-san', sintiendo claramente como su mirada le recorría el cuerpo con su mirada agua grisácea delineando la menuda figura infantil que aún poseía.

La tenue luz de la tarde se filtraba nítidamente a través de la ventana de aquél viejo lugar, y una lánguida silueta se delineaba a través del suelo de toda la habitación; sus irises negras le miraron directamente sin emoción alguna y carentes de algún significado real, una fina curva se tornó en sus delgados labios de aquél misterioso hombre, su mano se levantó firme e imponente y emitió la señal que Itachi tanto esperaba: "ven". Su infantil cuerpo se estremeció.

_…__Si…_

_-El mundo conocerá el verdadero dolor-_

_Pain._

**- ****Origines**** –**

By **Sottomaru.**

**04 ITACHI.- Los pilares de la Fundación.**

Pesadamente sus piernas se movieron con lentitud, anduvo hasta el pelinaranjo sin emitir sonido alguno, más que el de sus pasos al restregarse contra la madera, y de una manera desganada a plena vista. 'Líder-san' estiró los brazos, abriéndolos, dispuesto a recibir al más nuevo, y joven, miembro de la organización, de su organización. La organización que se encargaría de crear un nuevo mundo, 'su' mundo.

El pequeño Itachi permaneció de pie frente a él, mirándole con esos enormes ojos negros sin expresar nada que no fuese una profundidad negra y atrayente. Dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido por el frío tacto de los lánguidos dedos de 'líder-san', al enredarse en su pequeña cintura. Y entonces, lo examinó con profunda tranquilidad.

- así que tú eres Itachi…- pronunciaros sus labios con una voz atronadora.

Las facciones de aquél extraño hombre no tenían nada en especial que el primogénito de los Uchiha pudiese envidiar. Una fina línea de cejas naranjas, llegando a veces a rozar entre el café y el rojizo, cubría pasivamente cada una de las cuencas oculares en las que reposaban su ojos grises llenos de ambición y deseo; la nariz se elevaba firme entre ambas y descendía recta, casi perfecta, por su espigado rostro hasta dar con la fina curvatura que se abría entre sus delgados y pálidos labios. _Todo un hombre de interés_, pensó Itachi. Aunque su rostro simétrico y estilizado daba una armonía que atraía, Itachi no se conmovió en lo más mínimo por poner más atención de la debida en ese sujeto aunque sabía algo muy concreto sobre él: habría que andarse con cuidado.

- si- respondió el ojinegro- Uchiha Itachi- la sonrisa de aquél hombre se ensanchó aún más.

- Uchiha- repitió con deleite- ya veo…

-…

- llámame Pain- y su sonrisa lució orgullosa- soy el Dios que cubrirá la tierra con dolor…

- di…os…- musitó perdidamente Itachi- … *Dios…. Dios…. Dios no existe* ah…- salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como era atraído contra el cuerpo contrario. Se removió inquieto pero finalmente cedió al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello.

- si Itachi, soy Dios…. –musitó antes de olvidar las palabras por completo.

Un suave jadeo escapó de su infantil boca al sentir como 'Dios' deslizaba sensualmente su boca y su lengua por su pálido cuello. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, dándole más oportunidad de hacerse de él. Las amplias manos de aquél hombre le recorrieron la espalda, como si con sus caricias le reconfortara de muchas cosas que tal vez él no sabía, subiendo y bajando con profundidad en un vaivén acompasado; rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y se estrechó contra él de una manera fría e indiferente, reprimiendo por completo la desesperación y el miedo que en su recóndito interior se formaba. No era más que un niño, un niño débil y asustado ante la vida que le deparaba.

- Pain….

Sus pies descalzos se elevaron sobre el suelo. La mullida cama rechinó al sentir ambos cuerpos sobre sí, moviéndose irremediablemente por los pocos forcejeos y enorme presión que en ella se ejercitaban. Itachi cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Sintió claramente la fría mano al entrometerse bao su playera, recorriendo con lujuria el suave torso y pellizcando con fuerza los rosados pezones que bajo ella se ocultaban. Gimió con fuerza al sentir como la otra mano de su nuevo 'dios' se frotaba contra su entrepierna.

- ah~!

Abrió los ojos y miró la puerta. Así era su nueva vida. Encerrado como canario en una jaula de oro por propia cuenta; había entrado con paso firme y sin titubear, escondiendo bao la fría mascara de hielo el temor y el miedo que todo eso le provocaba. Cerró con fuerza nuevamente los ojos, como si ese simple acto lo protegiera de la cruel pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

- Itachi…

Los pantalones llegaban ya por los muslos abiertos del joven ninja, exponiendo sin pudor lo que en otros tiempos se ocultaba. La playera levantada hasta el pecho, los pezones rojos por la atención brisca que Pain había ejercido sobre ellos, no hacían más que ensanchar la sonrisa del pelinaranjo, cuyos ojos avivaban más la llama que la lujuria había encendido. Y fue entonces cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿por qué estás aquí?- le cuestionó de repente. Madara no se lo había dicho?

- yo…- los ojos ébano se nublaron por placer, 'dios' se había inmiscuido en él- mm~-se retorció un poco- yo…

- si?- el par de dedos que yacían dentro del frágil cuerpo del niño se movieron con profundidad- dímelo- ordenó pasivo.

- porque…-entreabrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar al rostro de Pain sin conseguirlo eficazmente- porque…. 'él' me lo pidió….

-…- Dios entrecerró los ojos, sabía que no era del todo cierto pero igual no preguntaría más- ya veo…

Hundió los dedos hasta donde su muñeca lo permitió. Itachi se removió en medio de un gemido placentero, curvando la espalda y abriendo más las piernas, mordió el puño de su mano izquierda tratando de reprimirse: un Uchiha no tenía permitido ese tipo de expresiones… al menos no si alguien se enteraba.

-Y-ya~…. No, mmm~ - gimoteó, Pain solo hundió más y los movió de manera circular, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar ese niño.

- gime- volvió a ordenar- más!- Un hundimiento más y no pudo evitarlo, se corrió manchando su suave torso infantil.

- ah!

- ju… eres más que un niño- los ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, mirándole con esa inocencia mezclada con la lujuria y perversión.

- je…- una fina sonrisa se curvó en el aniñado rostro del Uchiha- no eres más que un hombre…- los ojos de Pain se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- insolente…- susurró con un odio controlado.

El hijo mayor de Fugaku rezongó ahogadamente al sentir la brusquedad con la que era tomado. Su visión se vio obstruida por la blancura percudida de las sabanas de aquél catre maltrecho, a consecuencia de las constantes correrías que se habían efectuado en tan poco tiempo; no tuvo el mínimo de tiempo para coordinar coherentemente sus pensamientos cuando sintió esa dolorosa sensación de ser invadido. Esta vez, no fue tan pasiva como la anterior.

-A-AHH!- se quejó adolorido, siendo acallado por las almohadas.

Fue un momento heterogéneo en medio del caos que a su alrededor se formaba. No tuvo oportunidad de pensar en si aquello que así era bueno o malo, en cuestionarse sobre el futuro que le esperaría con las acciones que hacia y las decisiones que había tomado. Solo era un simple momento más perdido en el tiempo. Solo fue simple sexo y nada más.

-Uhm~- sus finos dedos se enredaron entre las blancas sabanas, deslizándose y perdiéndose en el placer que Pain le proporcionaba.

La vertiginosidad aumentaba. Sintió placer, emoción, éxtasis y frenesí. Gimió con fuerza, ahogándose entre las sabanas, al sentir como sus caderas se elevaban y debajo de estas colocaban el par de almohadas mullidas que portaba la cama. Reunió las fuerzas suficientes y giró la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver el rostro lleno de placer de su nuevo líder al penetrarlo sin piedad alguna. La sonrisa satisfecha que a veces lograba articular entre las embestidas y las sensaciones, le hizo algo de gracia.

El final se acercaba, lo sabía. La mano que descendió a sus piernas, subiendo y acariciando con lascivia su entrepierna activa. Se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas, aunque le pareciera que no aplicaba tanta fuerza como quisiera debido al placer en el que se encontraba. Sintió la tibieza húmeda que empapó las sabanas, relajando su cuerpo al instante y sintiendo con un poco de molestia las penetraciones de su superior.

-ya-ya…. -pidió bajo, sin que 'Dios' le escuchara.

- Itachi…. Itachi….

Abrió los ojos al sentir el tibio burbujeo de su interior, la cálida sensación del semen recién eyaculado y como este desparramaba en finos hilillos por sus muslos sonrosados por la pasión. Trató de controlar su respiración, pausándola en grandes jadeos sin lograrlo se inmediato. Pain se levantaba como si nada de su lugar, acomodándose la capa negra que llevaba puesta, subiendo sus pantalones y acomodando la desaliñada ropa en su lugar. Todo estaba intacto en él, inclusive sus expresiones.

-umph…- rezongó el menor por lo bajo.

- uhm…

La mirada omnipotente de Dios recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. La fina espalda, las marcas de cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias, las piernas extendidas y entreabiertas por donde aun escurrían líquidos seminales; su rostro infantil y molesto, rayando entre la serenidad de la soberbia y la ira del orgullo herido. Sonrió internamente. Eso le gustaba.

-Vístete- ordenó- habrá una reunión en 5 minutos- Itachi se sorprendió- te presentaré ante todos.- dicho eso se largó.

Todos. Quienes eran 'todos'? Solo conocía a dos, quienes sería los demás? No lo sabía. Se vistió rápido, y bajó a la 'reunión'. Las puertas se abrieron a su paso con un chirrido hueco y colosal. La luz dañó un poco su visión, cuatro figuras aparecieron frente a él. Y ahí estaban, intrigantes e imponentes, siendo los dos de en medio los de su mayor atención.

-bienvenido, adelante.

Los miró a todos profundamente, examinando hasta el más mínimo detalle. 'Ellos' eran 'todos' y, junto con Itachi, eran los 5 primeros. Ellos serían, los pilares de Akatsuki.

CONTINUARÁ(¿?).

**NOTA FINAL: Es el 4º de una serie de 15 "one shots" en las que se hablaba de cómo cada uno de los miembros llegó a la organización, claro desde mi punto de vista bastante yaoi. Espero lo disfruten, dudo subir los demás por eso el "Continuará" se queda en duda.**


End file.
